Ties to Immortality
by TheOtherGeekGirl
Summary: When Alec convinces Magnus to have a night in at his apartment with their friends, and Magnus agrees, Twister seems like a good idea. However, when Alec and Simon disappear, and Magnus begins to get worried, things start to get weird.


Magnus rolled his eyes. It had been at least a half an hour since Alec went to talk with Simon. Where the hell were those two?

Isabelle, as if reading his mind, groaned, changing her position in Twister just a bit, to make sure she didn't topple over immediately. "Where the crap is Alec, anyways?"

Clary shrugged. "Dunno, Simon's with him though, so they'll be fine." She closed her eyes, leaning into Jace, who rubbed small circles into her back with the tip of his thumb. They two of them were seated in Magnus's rather comfy bright purple armchair, gazing upon the rest of the group.

"Left hand, blue, Jordan." The glittery warlock called out, kneeling on the floor over the spinner, and Jordan stretched his hand over Maia's head to reach said spot, teetering a little bit.

The group was nestled in Magnus's living room for a night in. It had been Alec's idea actually, so they could all bond. Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Maia, and Jordan had been invited. Alec had left with Simon earlier to, as Simon put it, "Have actual person to person speak." Or something like that.

"Right hand, yellow. Maia's turn." Magnus laughed as Maia stretched her arm over Isabelle's stomach and under Jordan's knee. The group was quite tangled at this point, inseparable by any means.

Magnus's phone buzzed, and lazily, he slid the screen open. It was a text from Alec. Jace took one look at the warlock's face and rolled his eyes.

"Someone help us, he's got his Alec face on. It's similar to Jello pudding face, but worse." Jace pretended to shield his eyes from Magnus's glare. "It hurts to watch!"

Opening it, the caramel skinned man muttered, "Shut up, Jonathan Christopher." He then swore hastily, standing up. He glanced at the screen one more time, to be sure.

The text was a picture of Alec. It wasn't any old picture, however. Alec was tied to a chair, gagged and looking frighteningly scared. His normally sweet, adorable blue eyes were pleading with all they had. What put Magnus over the edge, however, was the dagger pressed to Alec's throat. Because the hand holding the dagger had an eerie paleness to it. Much like the paleness of a vampire.

"Stay here. Everyone, don't move." Magnus's voice was laced with fear, anger, and demanding. He glared at them all, and gave a warning look in Jace and Clary's direction. "I need to take care of something. It's urgent."

Jace laughed. "What, you just ran out of eyeliner?" He teased, rolling his eyes. "Biggest emergency anyone has ever had."

The warlock turned, about to smack Jace straight in the face, but instead spat out, "No, actually, I have a feeling your brother has a dagger pressed into his throat right now, so I wouldn't be laughing." And with that, he left, sprinting for the hallway.

"Wait!" He heard a voice behind him. This one was female. Turning down the steps to the basement, he didn't even pause. There wasn't time for him to pause, in his mind. Number one priority; get to Alec no matter what. He glanced at the picture again. Behind Alec was a row of books. He was in his downstairs office.

"Damnit, I said wait!" The voice behind him now had an owner, as her hand landed smack on his shoulder. Isabelle. Her black locks were askew as she growled, "Alec is my brother. I'm coming with you. I have a knife, besides."

Magnus glared at her. It was one of the scariest things Isabelle had seen. Still, she gulped, and stood her ground. In three seconds flat, Magnus was off running again. The only thing he said was "Sebastian is holding him in my office."

The only pause for breath, for thought, for anything, was at the door of Magnus's office, and even then, it was a mere ten second interval. When Magnus burst through the door, he stopped in his tracks.

Simon was tied up. Not Alec. In fact, Alec was nowhere to be seen.

"Simon…? What the hell, I thought you said Alec was in trouble!" Isabelle glared, and Magnus snapped his fingers, untying the gagged and bound Simon.

"Explain, boy." Magnus bit his lip, slowly getting very, very worried.

Author's note:

I understand the first chapter was short, I promise to update soon with a 2000+ word chapter! That would be my usual word count per chapter. Cliffhanger! Lol. I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading. Review, please? I live off of reviews.

Thanks again, love you guys!

Less than three - Jordan


End file.
